For example, such a vehicle door lock is disclosed in DE 199 52 012 A1. It has a flat, cube-shaped lock case with a recess for a locking bolt, wherein in the lock case there are two rotatably mounted rotary latches, which are spring-supported in an opening direction of rotation and which encompass or release the locking bolt, and a pivotable locking pawl, by means of which it is possible to block the rotary motion of the rotary latches and to close the lock. For this purpose, the locking pawl has two lever arms facing each other approximately at a right angle and is pivoted in the angular range in which the two lever arms are connected. Moreover, at the end of one of the two lever arms a latching piece has been provided, which has a counter-toothing arrangement corresponding to the toothing arrangements of the opposite rotary latches and engages in the latching gaps of these toothing arrangements when the rotary latch members are encompassed. A release mechanism of the door lock has a locally actuable release device and a remotely actuable release device, by means of which the locking pawl can be actuated, so that the locking mechanism of the rotary latches can be released. The locally actuable release device has a locally actuable release lever, which can be actuated by pulling a door handle, wherein the locally actuable release lever is in direct operative connection with the locking pawl in the region of the lever arm having the latching piece. The remote controlled release device has a traverse tube that can be rotated toward the lock case, in which a remote-control actuation button that protrudes over a tube shell is arranged. Said remote-controlled actuation button is operatively connected with remote-control actuation means arranged inside the traverse tube. Via a pulling cable or a rod, which extends inside the traverse tube, said remote-control actuation means, in turn, are operatively connected with a pivotable remote-control release lever arranged at an end of the traverse tube facing the lock. By means of the remote-control release lever, which is in direct operative connection with the locking pawl in the region of the lever arm that does not have the latching piece, the locking pawl is actuated. By arranging the remote-control actuation means and remote-control actuation device in such a way that it can be moved in longitudinal direction and fixed at the traverse tube, it can be ensured that the traverse tube can be rotated toward the lock case and the position of the remote-control actuation means and the remote-control actuation device can be adapted to the pivot angle. Furthermore, at the end of the traverse tube facing away from the lock, the traverse tube has a tube crimp provided with a longitudinal hole, and by means of said tube crimp the traverse tube can be screwed to frame struts of the vehicle door.
DE 10 2005 016 253 A1 discloses a remotely actuable release device of a generic vehicle door lock. In this release device, the traverse tube has, instead of the tube crimp, an internally threaded body, which is fixedly inserted into the end of the traverse tube and which has a threaded hole preferably extending in axial direction in the traverse tube, into which a retaining screw is screwed, which penetrates a clamp body and the frame strut to which the tube is attached. At the same time, the clamp body is set against the front end of the traverse tube arranged vertically to the longitudinal axis of the traverse tube, wherein the clamp body has also a planar contact surface opposite to the front end of the traverse tube. This fixing arrangement can be easily adapted to the respective course of a frame strut and is easy to assemble.
DE 20 2007 005 292 U1 discloses a vehicle door lock, which has a rotary latch arrangement and a release mechanism, by means of which the rotary latch arrangement can be unlocked. The rotary latch arrangement has a lock case comprising a recess for a locking bolt in which at least one rotary latch is pivoted, wherein the rotary latch is drivably connected with a rotary latch spring. Moreover, in the lock case at least one pivotable locking pawl is arranged by means of which the rotary motion of the rotary latch can be blocked, thus locking the rotary latch arrangement. The release mechanism has a locally actuable release device and a remotely actuable release device with a traverse tube which has built-in remote-control release means, a remote-control actuation button and a cable pull mechanism which is operatively connected with the remote-control release means. The locking pawl can be actuated with the locally actuable release device, as well as with remotely actuable release device, so that the locking mechanism can be released, wherein the release mechanism comprises an actuation lever, by means of which the locking pawl can be actuated, and which can be actuated by means of the locally actuable release device, as well as by means of the remotely actuable release device.
This well-known locally and remotely actuable door lock has stood the test of time.